A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a flip-lid dispensing closure molded as one piece with the lid in the closed position, and to provide a package that includes such a closure, in which the hinge that couples the lid to the base of the closure smoothly blends into the adjacent surfaces of the lid and the base and functions as a snap hinge resiliently to hold the lid in the open position and the closed position.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A plastic closure in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a base molded as one piece with a lid and integrally connected to the lid by a hinge. The lid is radially inwardly displaced from an outer periphery of the base. The hinge has a central portion with a convex outer surface, with the lid closed and as viewed in side elevation, that blends with a smooth curvature into outer surfaces of the lid and the base. The hinge has laterally spaced end portions on opposite sides of the central portion and having concave outer surfaces when the lid is closed. The base preferably has a circular periphery and the end portions of the hinge are angularly spaced from each other. The outer surface of the lid preferably is flat, and the lid preferably is integrally connected to the base as molded by at least one frangible bridge spaced from the hinge.